Shinya Kogami
Shinya Kogami is a major character, and protagonist, of the fanfiction story, Death Note: A New Page. He is a college student at To-Oh Academy, and also a member of the Japanese Police Force. After obtaining the Death Note, he makes it his mission to eliminate any and all criminals who have tried to escape the law, or refuse to face justice, thereby taking the place of Light Yagami in this story. Appearance Kogami is a young man standing at '5, 8" ft tall with messy, spiky black hair and cold blue eyes. He is most commonly seen wearing a black suit, composing of a dark black jacket, a dress shirt, pants held up by a leather brown belt, black tie, and leather shoes. Outside of work, he has a white-buttoned shirt with denim jeans and heavy boots, complete with a heavy fleece jacket with a fur lining. His belt is lopsided on the left, but otherwise bears a professional persona. Character Shinya Kogami is depicted as a calm, cool, and overall composed individual. He bears a heavily intricate mind that can pick apart the details of any case he comes across, and holds human life in high regard, enough so that, while using the Death Note, his sense of morality and justice emerges in spades. Due to a past case, Kogami regards any and all criminals who take human lives as no more than rabid dogs that must be punished accordingly, even if it means that he must become a dog himself. This has earned him criticism from his peers, but remains highly valued by Soichiro Yagami. Furthermore, Kogami greatly cherishes the law, believing it to be the only real thing left in this world that isn't touched by a corrupted society. However, when criminals are able to walk away from the court, Kogami feels nothing but contempt. Upon obtaining the Death Note, however, Kogami's personality becomes slightly warped at first. He feels as if he could finally take justice into his own hands and eliminate the criminals responsible for warping society, and seeks to erase all criminals who have taken human lives, or have proven to be little more than parasites to society. However, when L makes an appearance, he suddenly recalls his reasons for wanting to become a detective, and the case that changed his outlook in the first place, and thinks what his friend, Sabaki, would say to him if he saw how he was now. With a renewed sense of self, Kogami returns to his former self, choosing to use the Death Note for the sake of others who have suffered greatly because of criminals rather than for his own use. History Shinya Kogami was born on August 5th, 1986 in the Osaka Prefecture before moving to Tokyo City. Even at a young age, Kogami aspired to become a detective, having been raised in a cop family lasting three generations. His parents were both high ranking officers, as were his grandparents and great-grandparents. However, they died in the line of duty when he was ten years old, leaving him to be adopted by the Yagami Family, who were close friends. In high school, Kogami began helping out the police department subtly, unbeknownst to Soichiro. Eventually, however, he was discovered by Sayu, who informed her father. While he disapproved of Kogami's actions, he was very impressed with his detective skills, and recommended that he join their cadet program. When in his last year of high school, Kogami enlisted in the police department in a probation program, and studied underneath Soichiro and other senior detectives. After graduating, he entered To-Oh Academy and studied law. A year prior to the start of the story, Kogami became a full-fledged police officer, and quickly climbed the ranks before reaching the position of detective. At an unspecified point in time, Kogami was assigned to a case, referred to as the "Painter Murders," where the victims were placed in positions as if they were used as artistic mediums. He was partnered with Yabuko Sabaki, an officer who was often in trouble with his superiors when he beat up repeated offenders, all of which sex offenders. Kogami didn't enjoy his company, but regarded him as one of the few friends he had on the job. The case lasted for four months before Sabaki phoned Kogami, telling him that he finally had a lead on the case, as well as a potential suspect. Tragedy occurred, however, when Kogami discovered his body when he did not turn up at the station the following day, which was left on display at an abandoned pharmaceutical drug store. Though the details remain murky, Soichiro recalled that Kogami looked like a man possessed as he fervently sought out the killer, eventually discovering the lead Sabaki had found. A few days afterwards, Kogami and Soichiro had gathered evidence that connected the suspect that Sabaki discovered to the murders, and raided his home, only to find out that he escaped. Kogami was left bitter and angry, swearing that he would catch the killer: one Kozabura Toma, and make him pay for his crimes. Trivia *Kogami is also an important character in the series Psycho-Pass. *His English VA is Johnny Young Basch. Relationships Soichiro Yagami Kogami's adoptive father, whom he referred to as "Uncle Chiro" when he was younger. Ever since he could remember, Soichiro had been like a father to him, being his guiding light since his parents died, and took it upon himself to raise the child. Kogami holds nothing but deep admiration and respect for him, seeing him as a father figure, and mentor. In fact, it was thanks to Soichiro that he was accepted into the police force, and quickly made detective in less than a year. Sachiko Yagami Sayu Yagami L Watari Misa Amane Quotes To Ryuk: "Justice is on my side... If the law cannot touch them, then I will." To Soichiro: "Every criminal in the world has done at least one thing wrong. Murderers are the worst kind of criminals." To himself: "The Death Note... If I had been any lesser man, I would have lost myself in some twisted sense of justice. There are other people who have suffered a lot worse than I have. In which case, let this notebook bring justice to those people." Category:Characters Category:Male